


Set Me Up

by Prologue



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prologue/pseuds/Prologue
Summary: A privileged rich boy meets a shy artist and learns that not everything in life can be handed to him so easily.





	Set Me Up

"Did you know you're missing a fine arts credit, Mr. Lee?"

"Sports doesn't count as an art, Mrs. Kim?"

"I'm afraid not. You're going to need to sign up for one if you want to graduate this year."

Rubin sighed, leaning back on his chair, arms folded behind his head. "So what are my options? I can't play an instrument, I can't sing for shit and I just can't risk my social game by joining theater."

Mrs. Kim chuckled. "Well in that case, you're only option is to take an art class. I would recommend taking the beginner's course, so it won't be anything too difficult for you, and Mrs. Song is a great teacher."

Rubin nodded slowly, glancing up at the clock that hung high on the opposite side of the room. "Oh crap, I'm late for practice." He jumped up, grabbing the bulky gym bag he had thrown under his seat. "Can we talk some other time, Mrs. Kim?"

"I need a final decision from you now, Rubin, so I can notify Mrs. Song about the new student she'll be receiving." 

"I really gotta go, it's our last practice before our first season game and as captain I have to be there." He pouted at her, silently begging her to let him leave.

Mrs. Kim nodded, pulling several papers out of a manila folder and plucking a pen from a small grey tin that stood in the center of her desk. "I'm signing you up for her eighth period class. Your new schedule will be given to you in homeroom on Monday morning. You'll be starting the class that very day, are we clear?"

"Like crystal," Rubin pulled open the door, stepping out into the bustling hallway, "the clearest crystal you can find in the entire world." And with a cheeky smile, he slammed the door shut and snaked through the halls to his favorite place on Earth.


End file.
